The Shadow Ranger
by Dark Shadow Reader
Summary: When the power rangers were formed there were five at the beginning. What if there were really six rangers from the beginning and the six ranger was able to use dark magic? Follow Slade (My OC) on his journey as a power ranger who can use dark magic. Sorry I have suck at summaries. Be review my story and tell me if it is good, if there are things I should fix, etc. Thank You! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: I Believe In Magic Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

*OC Pov*

I don't know how it happened but out of nowhere I ended up in a forest. I was walking around trying to find my way out when I came to a tree with a dragon head for an entrance. The dragon head opened so I walked in and found myself in a giant room. The room had a circular table with a crystal ball in the middle of it, bookshelves along one wall, a small balcony with a giant book on top of a pedestal, and the room had broomsticks on the right side of it.

"Oh! Hello!" I heard a woman voice said surprised. I turned around to see the woman. She had blond hair and a medieval type of dress on it looked like, and she was holding a broomstick.

"Hello," I said back to her staying where I stood.

"Um…what are you doing here? How did you get here?" the woman asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. I was in my backyard laying against the tree when I started to fall asleep. I dreamed of a place like this and all of a sudden…poof… I end up here," I explained. I am still trying to figure out what is going on.

"Oh…well…I'm Clare," the woman said walking towards me to shake my hand.

"My name is Slade," I said shaking her hand. I let go of her hand and finally asked "What is this place? Are you the one in charge?"

"Oh no! I am not in charge. I am an apprentice witch. The person in charge is named Udonna, "Clare explained while sweeping.

"Okay," I responded and turned around starting to walk out.

"Wait!" Clare shouted. That got my attention quickly so I halted where I stood. "Udonna will be back shortly. She had to go do a couple things."

"Okay I will stay then," I replied and took a seat in one of the chairs at the table. While I was sitting, I looked at the bookshelf and saw a book labeled _Dark Magic_. I got up, walked over to the bookshelf, and grabbed the book and started reading it.

"NO!" Clare yelled and I instantly dropped the book out of fright. "You are not supposed to read…oh wait…you don't know where you are and that book is in the ancient language," Clare said confusing me as she said it.

"I have no idea what you are saying. This may be written in the ancient language, whatever that means, but I can read this," I said looking at her still confused. "And if I am not supposed to read it then why do you have it?" I asked with full interest on the answer.

"To know how to reverse a spell when it is casted on one of our own," Clare and I turned towards the balcony to see a woman in a white dress with brown hair, who answered the question instead of Clare. "Who are you? And how do you know the ancient language?" The woman asked walking towards us.

"My name is Slade. I don't know where I am and how I can read this. The language I guess comes natural," I answered the woman honesty. I was just as she was. "As far as I can tell you, I was sleeping against a tree in my backyard when I had a dream of this place and poof… I am here." As I explained how I got here I got nervous because the woman was giving me a weird look.

"Interesting. Are you an evil being?" The lady asked me with a serious tone in her voice.

"No," I responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because dark magic is only used among the evil armies that threat both our worlds. The other reason I asked was because you seem really interested in the book," The lady explained when the giant book that was on the pedestal flew open to a page. The woman walked to the book and read the page and by the end had a surprised look on her face. "This can't be!" She shouted and then looked at me.

"What is it Udonna?" Clare asked jogging over to the book. She had the same surprised look on her face as Udonna after reading the page. She looked up at Udonna and asked "So he is?" Udonna nodding her head 'yes' to Clare's question. "And there are now six instead of five?" Udonna again nodded her head 'yes'.

"I am what? And what are there six of?" I asked totally confused. Udonna and Clare just looked at me for what felt like forever.

"Come here Slade. Stand in front of the Xenotome," Udonna finally said. I did what she said and as I stood in front of the so called 'Xenotome' nothing happened. I looked at Udonna confused. "I am just as confused as you are," She stated. "I only have five wands." After she said that, a giant flash appeared and when the flash was gone a wand with a black v-shaped emblem on top. We all looked at the wand and Udonna's eyes just go wide. "This isn't possible," she said with disbelief evident in her voice.

"What's wrong Udonna?" Clare asked concerned.

"What isn't possible?" I asked also concerned.

"I have only read about this. Now it is truly happening," Udonna said now with excitement in her voice. I am still confused about what is going on.

"What is happening!?" Clare and I both asked/shouted at Udonna. She was about to answer when the page in the Xenotome turned. Udonna moved over to the book and read the page to herself.

"Even more exciting news!" Udonna exclaimed.

"Okay I am confused," I said finally fed up with getting no information about what is happening right now.

"Okay…well Slade…all I can tell you right now is that you have to stay hidden from the evil undead army AND the five sorcerers that are in the forest as we speak," Udonna stated.

"Okay?" I asked skeptically.

"There is a catch though. You have to stay hidden but you also have to stay around the sorcerers and help them fight evil," Udonna stated looking at me with a serious look. I knew, at that moment, to follow those instructions exactly.

"Okay Udonna, but why do I have to stay hidden?" I asked for clarification. I would look, and read, the page in the Xenotome but Udonna closed it.

"There is something that I need to see unfold first but I can't know if it will really happen if the others know about you," Udonna answered.

"Okay," I said and as that ended the conversation we all hear footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Hide!" Udonna quietly yelled to Clare and I. Clare and Udonna hid in a back room. I went towards the top of the staircase from the balcony and hid behind the wall. Udonna also turned off all the lights. Just in time as the door opens and five teenagers walk in.


	2. Chapter 2: I Believe In Magic Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

So here is the second chapter. My chapter will pretty much be the episodes from the show but with my own twists on them to add in Slade. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

*Nick's POV*

I was on my motorcycle on my way to my sister's house in Briarwood. I didn't have much family, my parents are overseas. I was going along the road as I stopped, took off my helmet, and looked towards the town. "That must be Briarwood," I said out loud to myself. I put my helmet back on and started on the road again passing a sign that said Briarwood 25 miles.

I rode for about 15 minutes, since I past the sign, when I lost control of my bike as an earthquake hit. The earthquake lasted for only about a minute. When it was done, I got back on my bike and went the rest of the way to Briarwood.

I finally arrived and parked in the grass by a tree across the street from a store called Rock Porium. I was fixing my bike when an old man was walking up and was yelling for help. He drew in a big crowd and four employees from Rock Porium.

"I need help. It's my brother we were walking just up the road when some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just outside of town. A creature took him into the woods," The old man stated even though he didn't sound in a hurry to find his brother.

"I will," I said. Everybody just looked at me like I was crazy. "I could use a break."

"Thank you," the man said walking towards me. Another guy around my age, brown hair with skateboard elbow pads on and a white and brown plaid shirt on followed the man towards me.

"Hi, I'm Xander. You're new around here aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts and there is just one. You go into those woods you never come out," Xander said looking at me with a serious face.

I looked right back at him and said "I heard about it, but the guy needs help. Nobody else seems to care."

"I will go with you," said a girl with short brown hair and a little white strip on the front. She wore a blue jean jacket and a tank top underneath. "Not everybody in this city is a coward," she stated looking around the crowd and back to me.

"I'll go to," a guy with red hair, and white tee shirt with a brown trim, and a navy blue shirt over it, started saying while walking forward. "I have never been on a dangerous quest before," he finished saying with excitement evident in his voice. "This is a dangerous quest right?" he asked looking at the short haired girl.

"Perilous," she answered him.

"Sweet!" he cheered in response.

"Well let's go," I said as the old man, the short haired girl, and the red haired boy started heading towards the woods.

We arrived at the woods not taking any consideration to the 'Warning Do Not Enter' sign. We stopped right before the woods and the old man turned to us. "Are sure you are ready for this. The woods are very scary," he said.

I just looked at him skeptically saying "You ask a lot of questions for somebody whose brother is in danger."

"Everyone's in danger," he says to me in response.

"Everyone's in danger?" the red hair boy asked with excitement. "Yeah!"

Just then we all heard a car coming our way and honking the horn. The car parked and as the two who were in the vehicle where getting out the short hair girls was not happy. "Xander! I told you if you ever take my car I would rearrange your limbs!" She said angrily.

Xander hopped out of the car and walked towards us saying "You're going into the woods and never returning. As if you are ever going to see it again."

The red hair boy just said "He's got a point."

The girl next to Xander just looked at the other girl and not very happy. "You're my sister. Where ever you go…I go," she said with a heavy sigh.

We didn't realize it but the old man said under his voice "And so there is five."

Now that everybody is situated we headed into the woods. Awaiting to find this old man's brother. We kept walking forward not realizing the old man was trailing behind us.

"Uh it's creepy out here," the girl with long brown hair and a brown jacket on stated.

"You got that right," Xander responded.

We kept walking not knowing what we were getting ourselves into.

"What was that? I felt something. Something weird," the long hair girl asked. We all turned around as she was talking.

"Wait! Where is the old man?!" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we are already lost. Alright!" said the red hair boy with more excitement in his voice.

'This guy is crazy,' is all I thought of him. We kept looking around the woods for the old man but there was no sign of him anywhere. "You have been reading too many fairy tales friend," I said to the red hair boy as he is explaining that he has heard that trolls, elves, goblins, and a witch live in the woods. We came to a halt as I shouted "Guys!" Everybody turned around and looked stunted but I still said "There is no such thing as witches." None of them said anything so I kept talking. "Okay, so now you guys are playing with me. Oh… someone's behind me. I'm so scared," I said mocking a scared person. I finished talking with a "Boo!"

"There is someone behind you!" shouted the short hair girl. I finally turned around to see what was behind me. There was a figure in dark clothing and it looked like a grim reaper.

"Ah!" I shouted in response with a little jump. The figure was now walking towards us.

"Anybody want to run?" The long hair girl asked everybody.

"I have already tried. But my feet won't move," Xander said scared. Out of nowhere come these weird looking creatures jumping from behind the trees and where now behind us.

"She brought friends!" the short hair girl shouted.

We were now stuck in a huddle while, even though we didn't know it, the dark figure took out a wand and shouted a spell. "Mysto Aritane!" As she said that broomsticks came swooping in and picked us all up and carried us towards the biggest tree in the whole forest. Everybody was freaked out of their mind except for the red hair guy. He was having a blast on the broomstick. We arrived at the tree and it was a rough landing. We landed right next to a Dragon Head that looked like an entrance. We all got up and where looking around wondering where we are.

"So… new guy. Now you know why nobody goes into these woods," Xander said a little irritated.

"Name's Nick," I said so he could no longer me new guy.

"What is this place?" the short hair girls asked.

"I call it Rootcore," we all heard somebody say. We all turned and looked to see where the voice came from and it turned out to be the dark figure from before.

"Quick in here," I said backing everybody into, apparently, Rootcore.

*3rd POV*

Everybody kept walking and ended up going through a door into a large room.

"I thought it best to bring you all here," said the dark figure that everybody saw in the woods.

"Hi. I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here. It's uh…really…woody," Xander said trying to sweet talk the figure. The dark figure moved her hand as the broomsticks that were used to bring us here appeared in colored slots on one side of the room.

"I am the sorceress, Udonna," she said as she removed the dark clothing to finally revile what she looked like. "Welcome to my home," Udonna said as all of the lights in the building turned on. Slade was a little freaked out right now because he didn't know what to do. Udonna told him to stay hidden so he is but he is afraid the teens will figure out that he is here as well.

"Wow! This is awesome!" said the red hair boy impressed by everything that is happening.

'Of course. There is always that one person impressed by everything little thing,' Slade thought to himself. He isn't one for funny business. He prefers to take everything situation seriously.

Everybody looked back to Udonna as she was explaining what happened. "When you five stepped into the forest you stepped into a magical dimension," she said.

"A parallel dimension right outside of Briarwood! Do we live in a great city or what?!" The red hair boy said.

'He is way too excited if you ask me,' Slade thought. 'He has to realize how big of a deal this really is.'

"A few years ago there was a great battle in our world," Udonna said as she teleported to a different side of the room. "Dark magic concord our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld but at a great cost. The gate was sealed by a powerful spell, however, during the recent earthquake a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"Remember me…Xander…look I'm just wondering. What does that have to do with us?" Xander curious asked.

"It could mean the end for both our worlds," Udonna said walking up a small set of stairs to the small balcony that was in the room.

"Please, huh, none of us are buying this fairy tale," Nick stated thinking was all a joke.

'If only that guy knew what was really going on. I mean… I never thought magic was possible until I reached Rootcore. Now I am destined to be the first warrior to be able to use dark magic for good. Talk about a life changing moment,' Slade thought thinking about how ridiculous he sounds right now.

"This is not a fairy tale. What I tell you is what happened," Udonna said with a very serious tone.

"Guys..." Nick started to say when he was interrupted by the short hair girl.

"Hey, let's see what she has to say. We can always leave after that," she said trying to reason with Nick.

"The Xenotome…the book of the unknown," Udonna said standing behind a giant book on a tree root pedestal. "In it is everything we do not know." As everybody started walking towards Udonna weird writing showed up on the page in the Xenotome.

"What kind of language is that? I have never seen it before," Asked the girl with long brown hair.

"It is the language of the ancient. You will soon learn it," Udonna said with a smile on her face. She went back to the Xenotome to read to everybody what the page said. "It says that when evil rises again five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors," Udonna said turning to look at everybody. "You are the Power Rangers."

'So I am a power ranger. That is something I didn't see coming,' Slade thought. 'I want to see who the rest of my team is, but I can't because Udonna told me not to…guess that gives one option. To stay where I am.'

"Ah! Nice!" the red hair boy said with extreme levels of excitement.

'Seriously! Is this kids live a fairy tale?' Slade thought. He is not trying to sound mean, even though he is thinking everything and not saying it out loud, he is frustrated that they do not realize the true danger at stake.

"Look, excuse me but there must be some mistake," Xander started saying with disbelief evident in his voice. "How are we going to defeat pure evil? Our high school football team hasn't won a game in like six years."

"These are your magic wands," Udonna said while holding five wands with different symbols on them and each symbol was a different color. She started passing them out one by one. As everybody touched one there was a flash of light in each symbol. "Never go anywhere without them."

"Udonna! Udonna!" shouted a girl that came from a room somewhere else in Rootcore. "Oh! Hello! Uh…nice to meet you. Excuse me," she said surprised to see they had company and then went right back to talking to Udonna. "Udonna..." She said and then started whispering something in Udonna's ear.

Udonna just looked at us after she heard what the other girl just old her. "You must stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves," then just in a flash Udonna snapped her fingers and was gone.

"I wish I could do that. I practice and I practice. Nothing!" The random girl stated with frustration. She back to face everybody else that was in the room. "Oh! Um…hello again. My name is Clare. I am a sorceress in training here at Rootcore." Clare said as if she was introducing them to a college.

"Okay, that's it. I'm out of here," Nick stated while trying to leave Rootcore with everybody following him.

"Oh! No. You can't go," Clare said putting her hands up to stop Nick from advancing forward.

"No?" Nick asked while Clare kept talking.

"Udonna said you have to stay here until she returned," Clare said still trying to keep everybody in the room.

'I wish I could help Clare out,' Slade though feeling useless right now just hiding behind a wall, but he is just following orders.

"We better go," said the long brown haired girl.

"Oh…this is not good. Oh! I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back!" Clare said with excitement like she know what she was doing. Everybody just took a few steps back not sure what is going to happen. "Oh…um…corium oviate didrum!" Clare said as she casted the spell but instead of freezing everybody she turned herself into a sheep. Everybody was officially freaked out after seeing that happen so they all started putting their wands on the Xenotome and headed out of Rootcore. "Oh boy is Udonna going to be maadd at me."

*Slade's Pov*

I heard everybody officially leave Rootcore so I came out of my hiding spot. As I walked down the small staircase where I was hiding I saw Clare as a sheep. "Oh Clare. What did you do to yourself?" I asked looking a Clare.

"I got the spell wrong," Clare said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry about it Clare. You will get it eventually," I said trying to encourage her.

"Thanks Slade," Clare thanked. "But you better go since Udonna said that you have to be with other Rangers even though you have to hide from them."

"I know it is so weird. I still am trying to figure out why Udonna wants me to be hide from them. Oh well," I said walking towards the door. "Ah man. They must be far away from Rootcore by now. How will I find them?" I asked myself. Then I remembered the _Dark Magic_ book. "Clare! Where is the _Dark Magic_ book?" I asked with excitement.

"It's over there on thaaat taaable," Clare said looking at the table next to the window behind the Xenotome. "Why?" She asked.

"Because since I can use dark magic, I can try to use like a teleportation spell to get to where the rangers are," I said. "Here it is…now before I saw it…Clare…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Clare asked curiously.

"I don't know why Udonna wants to me to hide from the rangers but after she finished handing out their wands…I now have this weird feeling in my chest. I don't know what it means but it was after she handed the last ranger his wand," I said.

"Oh! This will be great news for Udonna!" Clare shouted.

"Well it was nice meeting you Clare. I hope this works," I said looking at the page in the _Dark Magic_ book. " _ **Uthe Sastos**_ ," I said and now I find myself at what looks like a village in the woods. 'Did I cast the spell right?' I asked myself in thought. That is when I saw Udonna. "Udonna!" I called out to her.

Udonna turned to look where she heard her name be called. "Slade! What are you doing here? You should be at Rootcore. How did you get here?" She asked with the most surprised and shocked face I have ever seen.

"Well…the other rangers left Rootcore and are wandering the forest but are on their way here. You told me to always be around them so I used the Dark Magic book to cast a teleportation spell, which worked! Also…after you handed the wand to everybody back at Rootcore…I uh…" I started saying but then thought maybe I shouldn't tell her.

"What is it Slade? You can tell me?" Udonna said and then looked around her at the scared villagers. "Oh it's alright you guys. Yes, he did use dark magic but he is on our side," She said reassuring the villagers.

"Wait! Is he the protector that can use dark magic for good? The one in the folk lords?" a villager asked with slight excitement.

"Yes, I am," I said to the villager.

"We are saved!" The villager shouted so everybody could hear.

"Anyway…like I was saying," I started saying turning my attention back to Udonna. "When you finished handing the wands out and the last person to get a wand touched it. I instantly had and still have this weird feeling in my chest that I can't explain."

"Half of what I read in the Xenotome has come true. Now, you must stay hidden I have to wait to see if the other half will come true. When it does I will let you know and you can come out of hiding," Udonna said with a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Udonna," I said and then I instantly sensed somebody coming.

"What is it dear?" Udonna asked worried about why my head immediately looked in one direction.

"I sense somebody coming. With the feeling that I have in my chest like I am connected to them. It is the other rangers," I said looking back at Udonna. "I will be over by those trees." I said walking to where I first teleported to.

*Nick's Pov*

Ever since I touched that "wand" I have had this feeling that I can't explain. It is a feeling I have never felt before, almost like I am connected to someone. It is something I will have get to use to I guess.

We all left our wands at Rootcore and are now trying to get out of these woods and back to Briarwood. I can't believe what is happening right now. In fact, I don't believe what is happening right now. I mean how can I? Magic isn't real it is just a fairy tale.

As we were all running through the woods we ran into a village. As soon as we stopped and looked at the village, that feeling in my chest got a lot stronger and I could sense somebody behind a set of trees to my right. It is all fake though as far as I am concerned. I mean there can't really be somebody over there.

*3rd Pov*

"There here," Slade said softly to himself from behind the trees. "I can feel it," Slade is hearing distance from everybody so he can listen to the conversation when Udonna walks towards them.

"Look over there," the long hair girl said.

"Who are they?" Xander asked as everybody looked around the village.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna said walking up to the five rangers.

"What happened here?" the long hair girl asked walking toward Udonna and everybody else followed.

"A woodland village was destroyed," Udonna said. "And tomorrow it will be another village. Darkness destroys everything in its path until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" the red hair boy asked.

"Me and then they will go after you," Udonna responded with a serious tone.

"Hold on just a sec. I never agreed to be a part of this," Nick said he felt a little twig of guilt after saying that like he upset somebody. Slade gave Nick that feeling be Slade gave off the feeling of hurt after Nick said that.

"It is them! It is them! The protectors are here!" shouted the same villager that shouted about Slade being the prophesized dark magic ranger. Now everybody gathered around the five other rangers. "Hail! The Mystic Force!" Everybody is now bowing to the rangers. The villager then lifted his head up and asked "Do you know that there is another ranger here?"

The rangers looked around confused. Udonna was not happy at the villagers comment because she wanted things to happen when it was ready to happen but she cannot change what has been said.

"What do you mean?" the long hair girl asked.

"There are only five of us," Xander added.

"No…there isn't," Nick said and everybody looked at him like he was crazy, except Udonna.

"What do you mean Nick?" Udonna asked now curious.

"There is another person here and if what the villager said is true then he is a sixth ranger since there is five of us. I am just stating since this can't be reality right now," Nick said again feeling the twig of guilt.

"You are right Nick. Can you figure out where they are?" Udonna asked.

"Yeah. They are right over there," Nick said pointing to his right at a set of trees next to a villager's tent. The other rangers where still looking at him with confused faces.

"You have got to be kidding me," Xander said with a small laugh.

"Nick you have lost it," the girl with short hair said.

"Well, he is right," Udonna said getting there full attention now. "Slade you can come out now!" Udonna shouted.

*Slade's Pov*

"Wait! I was right! There was somebody over there?" I heard Nick asking Udonna with surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, You where Nick," Udonna said.

" _ **Uthe Sastos**_!" I chanted and teleported myself next to Udonna.

*Nick's Pov*

I can't believe I was right. That there actually was somebody back there. Everybody heard, whoever was behind those trees chant, _**Uthe Sastos**_. After the words were said, a purple circle appeared behind Udonna. The circle was now gone and there stood a teenager around my age walking towards us. He had bland hair, brown eyes, was skinny but also a little on the muscular side, and he wore a black jacket with black jeans.

"Hello. My name is Slade," the guy said standing next to Udonna.

"You're Slade?" I asked surprised. I don't know what I was feeling but I felt really connected to him.

"Yes. I am," Slade responded to me. I was lost for words. This guy was hot and handsome. I don't know why I am thinking this because I have never thought of a guy this way before.

"Slade, these are your teammates," Udonna said gesturing towards all five of us.

"Nice to meet you I'm Madison, but call me Maddie," the long brown hair girl said introducing herself.

"I'm Xander," Xander said while we shook hands.

"I'm Vida and Maddie's sister," the short hair girl said.

"I'm Chip," said the red hair guy.

I was lost in so much thought that I didn't realize that everybody was looking at me waiting for me to introduce myself. I just looked at Slade and got lost in his brown eyes. "I'm…uh… Nick," I said reaching out my arm to shake his hand.

"Slade," he said taking my hand to shake it but when our fingers touch there was a spark between us and we both jerked our hands back. He then looked at Udonna and asked "Wait, Udonna you said you wouldn't let me come out of hiding until you knew what the Xenotome said was true. So it came true?"

"Yes, it did. However, I will have to explain it at another time," Udonna said putting an assuring hand on Slade's shoulder.

*Slade's Pov*

After I chanted the spell, I thought of where Udonna was standing so I was teleported right behind her. When the spell was complete, I walked over to Udonna and saw a guy where a red t-shirt, a leather jacket, and blue jeans. The moment I saw him I knew he was the guy I was connected with. I don't know how I am connected with him but I was taken out of my thoughts when Udonna said "Slade, these are your teammates," as she gestured to all five of them.

They all introduced themselves until we got to the guy I was connected with. It was easy to see he was lost in his thoughts. "I'm…uh…Nick," he said reaching his arm out for me to shake his hand.

"Slade," I responded taking his hand to shake it but when our fingers touched there was a spark and we both retracted our hands back. I then looked at Udonna and asked "Wait, Udonna you said you wouldn't let me come out of hiding until you knew what the Xenotome said was true. So it came true?"

"Yes, it did. However, I will have to explain it at another time," Udonna said putting an assuring hand on Slade's shoulder.

*3rd Person*

All seven of use where lost in our conversation that we forgot about the villagers behind us. "I can't believe it!" the villager yelled with excitement. "We have all six rangers before us! This is the greatest day! Hail the Mystic Force!"

All the other villagers replied after the first villager by saying "Hail!"

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshiped," Xander said with a grin on his face. Vida just gave him a look. "It's not so bad," Xander finished with a laugh.

"This is serious," Slade said catching everybody attention. "You have no idea what trouble is coming our way." Just then, a giant rock being came from behind the trees. Everybody stayed their ground as the villagers fled for safety.

"Okay. That's bad," Xander said pointing at the giant rock monster.

"Oh gee…you think," Slade said to Xander sarcastically.

"No, need to be rude about it mate," Xander said. Nick felt proud of Slade and though that sarcasm made him look a hotter. Slade looked at Nick and had a smile on his face and was blushing slightly, since he can feel the pride from Nick due to their connection.

"Pay attention," Udonna yelled at us. "Get out your wands!"

"We kind of left them back at the tree," Chip said with a concerned look on his face.

"Udonna, I have my wand," Slade said holding his wand.

"Great," Udonna said and then looked at everybody else. "Alright, everybody stand back. You leave me no choice." Udonna drew out her wand and shouted "Magical Source, Mystic Force! Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" and just like she was morphed into the Whit Mystic Ranger.

"Now that's cool," Vida said with amazement. The rock monster then drew up his fist and was about to swing it down on Udonna.

"Udonna! Look out!" Maddie shouted.

" _ **Restringunt Hostium**_!" Slade shouted and the rock monster was now paralyzed mid-swing. Everybody looked at Slade impressed by what he just did.

"Thank you Slade. I will take it from here," Udonna said. However, as Udonna was dealing with the rock monster, other creatures now surround the six of us.

"Guys! We have company," Nick said catching everybody's attention to the new enemies.

"The way I see it we have two choices. We can surrender and be destroyed," Chip said.

"Or fight?" Maddie added in an asking tone.

"We fight," Nick said more than ready to start brawling with the creatures.

"Wow. No, no, no, no, no, there is a third option. Plan Xander. I will just reason with them," Xander said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Slade said looking at everybody else as Xander walked towards the creatures. "Is he always like this?" Slade asked.

"Pretty much," Vida said.

"Great, so he is going to be the annoying one on the team," Slade said with disapproval in his voice.

"Hi. I'm Xander. We're not from these parts eh, so we will just be heading off now," Xander said getting kicked in the chest by one of the monsters. Everybody helped him up. "Guess we fight," Xander said rubbing his chest where he got kicked. The monster started to shot something from their mouths but before they could Slade stepped in front of everybody.

"We have no choice. _**Cogita**_!" Slade chanted just as the monster shot their slim towards the rangers. The attack reflected off of the barrier in front of the rangers and hit the monsters that just attacked them. However, two other monsters attacked and the spell was gone so it hit everybody and sent them in the air.

The monster ran towards everybody and now everybody was in their own fight and was losing. Nick hit a tree and was knocked back down to the ground. Xander was thrown into barrels and a monster kicked a tree stump onto him. Chip was kicked into a wheel barrel and then was flipped onto the ground. Maddie was knocked over a pile of sticks and then she was pushed into a tree and flung to the ground. Vida sat in a chair after doing a back flip but the chair was knocked out from under her. Slade was holding his own, but kept getting knocked into trees and flipped onto the ground. Everybody wasn't doing so well since they have never fought in any setting like this before.

Udonna got hit by the arm of the rock monster and was on the ground. She looked and saw how much trouble everybody was having. "Remember. To use magic all you need to do is believe in magic." She said as advice for everybody.

The battle kept going on with Nick being thrown to the ground, Xander being flipped onto bags of flour, same thing for Maddie, Chip tried to cling for dear life onto a tree, and Vida got flipped to the ground.

"That's it I am tired of all of you!" Slade shouted to the creatures. " _ **Restringunt omnes Hideax**_!" Now all of the creatures were paralyzed. "Everybody use your magic now!" Slade shouted to everybody.

"What did she say? To us magic all I need to do is believe. Well, I do! I believe in magic!" Chip shouted. As the creatures stayed where they were Chip shocked them all with Lightning. "It worked. Guys! The magic really works! Just believe!"

"I believe! I believe in magic!" Xander shouted and vines from the tree behind him came and attacked all the creatures around Xander.

"I believe in magic," Maddie said and water shot from the ground raising the creatures into the air.

"I believe! I believe!" Vida shouted as she spun into a tornado. "Whoa! I'm a tornado and I'm…pink?!" After she was done she stopped and looked at what she did. "I like!" She said with a grin. "Well…all accept the color."

Udonna was being shot at by lazars from the rock monster but that didn't affect her as she rose her staff in the air. "Snow Staff!" She shouted as she froze the entire rock monster. "You're iced," she said and the creatures blew up. Then her and Slade looked over at Nick "No," Udonna said.

"NO!" Slade shouted seeing that Nick was in trouble.

Nick was on the ground. "Okay, I guess I believe too," Nick said but nothing happened. One of the Hideax jumped into the air and was about to hit Nick.

" _ **Uthra Norqua Ozarro**_!" Slade chanted and Nick was teleported next to him. The Hideax saw that Nick was moved and ran toward him and Slade. " _ **Exterminatore Omnes Hideax**_!" Now all of the Hideax were gone. Slade helped Nick up and there was still a spark when their hands touched each other.

Udonna walked over to Nick and Slade. "Power down," she said and her ranger form was gone. She looked at Nick disappointedly. Everybody gathered around Udonna. "Well, well, you truly are the ones." Udonna said then looked at Slade. "You are a very fast learner Slade. How did you already know that many spells?" Udonna asked.

"I still have the _**Dark Magic**_ book," Slade said holding up the book. "And it also came kind of natural for me."

"Well I am impressed," Udonna said and then turned her attention back to everybody. "Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?" Udonna asked everybody.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Chip said excited.

"I'm in! I kicked of serious evil back there!" Vida shouted.

"This is so unlike me but I'm…I'm sticking with my sister," Maddie said a little unsure of herself.

"Someone's got to look after these guys right?" Xander asked while pretty much saying he's in.

Everybody looked at Slade. "What?" Slade asked. "Of course, I'm in. I knew about all of this before all of you," Slade said gesturing to everybody. That just left one person…Nick.

Everybody was now turned to Nick to get his answer. Slade was hoping that he would say 'yes'. Nick could feel it to, but he didn't believe in any of this even with everything that just happened.

"Me…no way…I'm out of here," Nick said wiping off his leather jacket. After he said that he knew he shouldn't have because of his special connection with Slade. Slade had the biggest face of disappointment ever and just looked at the ground. Everybody could tell that was how Slade felt.

"Udonna, I will just meet you back at Rootcore," Slade said walking toward a set of trees. "Uthe Sastos," Slade said as the black circle formed around him.

"Slade…Wait!" Everybody shouted but it was too late. Slade was now gone. Everybody again turned their attention to Nick and Udonna walked up towards him.

"Are you sure this is what you chose?" Udonna asked. "You made Slade leave and I know you feel guilty about it," she said with her serious tone.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing. It didn't work for me," Nick said. "And how do you know that I feel guilty about making Slade leave. I mean I don't even know him why am I feeling guilty?" Nick asked wanted a serious answer.

"That does not matter right now since you don't believe in magic," Udonna responded.

"Try believing again. Maybe it didn't catch on the first time," Maddie said trying to lighten the mood.

"He is a non-believer. I can do nothing for him," Udonna said looking disappointed. "Clare will see you out of the woods safely. Clare!" Udonna called out.

"Here I aaaam," Clare said still as a sheep.

"Oh my dear child when will you get your spells right? She him safe passage out of the woods," Udonna said to Clare.

"Yes Udooonna," Clare said and off she and Nick went. "Follow me."

Where the rest of the rangers stood, a person should up behind them using the dark magic teleportation spell.

"You may have defeated my Hideax but you will not defeat me," the wolf knight said. "Wolf attack." Two dark shadow wolf heads appeared and attacked everybody sending them up into the air. "It is the end for you," He said as everybody looked towards him while on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: I Believe In Magic Part 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers

*3rd Person*

Everybody is on the ground looking up at the wolf knight in front of them. Until the wolf knight sternly says "On your feet. Darkness has come." Everybody stands up freaked out about what is happening.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Maddie says.

"I do not know you warrior, but if it is a battle you want I am ready to fight," Udonna says with confidence.

"Hold on. Let me try and reason with him," Xander said. Of course everybody knew he was going to fail at that plan. "Hello. The name's Xander."

The knight actually responded by sheathing his sword and answered Xander. "I am Koragg. The Knight Wolf," Koragg said and then he gestured his hand in one direction and chanted "Uthe Mejor Catastros. Rise from your depths."

"So much for reasoning," Xander said as everybody took a few steps back.

" _ **Sumbol Unithos Equestras**_ ," Koragg chanted. "Power of the Centaur."

"Centaur! A real centaur! I want one!" Chip stated overfilled with excitement for the situation that was taking place.

Koragg laughed when the morph was complete "Now you are just pebbles under my hooves," he said.

"Get back! You are not ready to fight his kind. I am," Udonna said walking forward.

"No problem here. He's all yours," Xander said.

"Magical source. Mystic force," Udonna chanted she was in her ranger form. "Calling Mysto Prifior," she said and grow to the same size as Koragg.

*Slade's Pov at Rootcore*

"I can't believe he doesn't believe in magic. What is there not to believe? I mean can't he realize that magic exists by what just happened today?" As I was ranting on my disappointment in Nick, the crystal ball was showing me an image of this weird knight and Udonna about to fight. "Oh no!" I stood over to the Xenotome to see if there was any new information but there was nothing. "Alright, guess I am on my own. _**Uthe Sastos**_!" I shouted and was right next to everybody else.

*3rd Pov*

Everybody turned when they saw a purple light to there right. "Slade!" Everybody said looking happy that he was here. Everybody saw that Slade was looking around for somebody.

"He isn't here. Sorry," Maddie said walking towards me.

"I didn't think so, but I hopped he would be," Slade said. "There is no time for sadness. I saw everything in the crystal ball at Rootcore, so I came straight here."

"Well, Udonna is about to fight Koragg," Chip said.

"This isn't good," Slade said.

"I am ready," everybody heard Koragg say.

"Energy of light! Fire!" Udonna said but Koragg blocked her attack with his shield.

"Darkness destroys light," Koragg said. Everybody just watched worried for Udonna.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing," Slade said to himself angrily.

"We can't do anything," Vida said.

"You can't, but I have my wand," Slade said raising his wand. "But Udonna wanted me to stay hidden from evil. Ah! What should I do?"

"I know this sucks, but right now, even though you are stronger then all of us, you are emotional with Nick leaving. You need to stay here with us and try to stay calm," Maddie said.

"She does have a point," Vida said agreeing with her sister.

Udonna is now charging toward Koragg but Koragg easily picks up his front hooves and strikes Udonna. Udonna swings her staff but Koragg blocks the attack with his shield. "Have I seen you before wizard? You are too familiar," Udonna said.

"And you too witch but that won't stop me from destroying you," Koragg says.

"What?!" shouted Udonna

"Behold the eye of the master," Koragg said. The top half of his shield raised up to show a red orb in the center and he fired two transparent wolfs at Udonna. Udonna was blasted back and landed on her back. "Charge!" Koragg yelled charging and then jumping toward Udonna. Koragg swing his centaur sword and struck Udonna. "You are defeated."

Everybody gasped at the battle and Udonna just screamed in pain. Her snow staff was thrown off to the side and it shrunk down to its normal size. Udonna vanished but reappeared by a tree in her normal size and fell to the ground. Udonna is now demorphed.

"Udonna!" Maddie shouted as everybody ran to her side.

 ***With Clare and Nick***

"It's snowing," Clare says, still as a sheep, as her and Nick are still in the woods right now.

"That's weird. Not a cloud in the sky," Nick said looking up to the sky as he made sure there were indeed no clouds.

"Oh no! Udoonna! Baaaad! Baaad!" Clare yelled while running to where Udonna is.

"Udonna," everybody was saying worried.

"I will spare all of you so you all can witness firsthand the destruction that unfolds on your land. Remember this day you will wish it was your last," Koragg said after he picked up the snow staff. Koragg was about to leave but Slade felt like he had to do something.

"Wait, right there Koragg," Slade shouted. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Slade Don't! You aren't ready," Udonna shouted.

"I'm sorry Udonna but I can't just sit back and watch this happen," Slade said hoping Udonna could forgive him. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Slade shouted. Slade was now in an all-black ranger suite with a V-shape emblem on his helmet.

"What is this?!" Koragg said surprised to see a black ranger.

"The end for you!" Slade yelled. "Magi Staff sword mode." The staff was now a sword and Slade was ready to fight.

Nick and Clare showed up and saw what was unfolding. They both saw the black power ranger and were confused as well.

"What is going on? Who is that?" Nick asked but he knew who it was. He could feel it.

"That's Slade and he is about to fight Koragg," Chip said.

"Get ready Koragg. Dark Magic Strike!" Slade said as a dark shadow covered his sword and he swung it and struck Koragg. Koragg was knocked back quite a ways but he stood his ground taking damage form the hit.

"What!? Impossible! How do you have dark magic?" Koragg asked shocked. "No matter. I came and got what I wanted. Ranger we will have to fight again at a later time. Wolf Attack!" Koragg shouted and Slade got flung and hit a tree as he got demorphed. " _ **Uthe Sastos**_!"

"Slade!" Nick shouted coming to his side. Slade tried to get up but he was in pain of betting knocked into the tree really hard. Nick helped Slade get up and was happy that Slade wasn't gone.

"Thanks Nick," Slade said looking at Nick. They both looked and stared at each other completely oblivious to the group in front of them. That is when they heard somebody clear their throat to get their attention.

"Slade. You shouldn't have done that," Udonna scolded Slade.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I felt helpless and I had to do something," Slade said in response.

"That may be the case but now they know you can use dark magic," Udonna said. "But now we just have to plan for what lies ahead."

*Slade's Pov*

We were all back at Rootcore now trying to gets used to our new lives. However, Nick was now gone and back in Briarwood. He still is a non-believer.

"Without my snow staff, I cannot fight anymore. But I can still train you. I can teach you the ways of magic. Clare," Udonna said calling for Clare. Clare walked up and she is still a sheep.

"Coming," Clare said walking in to Rootcore.

"Oh child," Udonna said standing up from her chair. " _ **Morthay Mammun**_." Turning Clare back into a human.

"Why didn't you do that before? Do you know how warm it was in all that wool," Clare said standing up happy to be on two legs again instead of four.

"If I do everything for you then how will you ever learn," Udonna stated. I mean she was right. Udonna then turned her attention back to the rangers. "This time go nowhere without them," Udonna said handing everybody their wands.

"Uh huh. We already learned that lesson, but to tell you the truth walking around town with a wand well…," Xander started seeing Chip waving the wand around. "It may be good for Chip but…" Xander finished as Vida was laughing.

Clare and Udonna had a small glance at each other. "Very well. _**Utum Zore**_ ," Udonna casted a spell that turned all of our wands to look like cell phones. "I hope you find these more to your generation's likings."

"Cell phones. Very cool," Vida said with a little bit of excitement.

"These are your mystic morphers. They are activated by spell codes that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city live your normal lives and wait till you're needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened," Udonna said explain the beginning part of being a power ranger.

"I can show them out of the woods," Clare said speaking up.

"No. They must find their own way," Udonna stated and then looked at us. "Just remember the trees are your passage."

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but what about me. I am not from here. I don't live in Briarwood," I said trying to figure out what I should do.

"You should come with us to Briarwood," Maddie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked mostly concerned about running into Nick.

"Yeah, It won't be a problem," Vida said from behind Maddie.

"Okay," I said and then we all set off to find our way out of the woods.

"How could a tree be our passage?" Chip asked himself as he touched a tree and then vanished. He then popped back with excitement written on his face. "Wow! Guys! It's so cool! You just touch the tree and then you're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves, bark. Just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really, it works," Chip said explain to us what to do.

"No, no, no, no, there is no way that this cou…," Xander started saying until he disappeared into the tree just like chip did. Xander ended up in front of the record shop. "Okay, it can." Xander said surprised as everybody flew out behind and they all ended on the ground. I was the last to transport through the tree. Everybody was standing back up by the time I teleported through the trees.

"I like my teleportation spell better," I stated walking towards everybody.

Everybody walked towards the record shop and seeing as I didn't know where I was going, I followed them. There was a guy that they knew who saw what just happened but we made it out like nothing happened.

"So Slade, This is where we all work," Maddie said.

"Cool," I said walking behind her. The day started getting closer towards the night time as the sun was going down. I looked out the window of the shop and saw Nick over by his bike. My heart started to ache because I missed him. 'How do I miss Nick? I don't even know him. It is that connection between us that Udonna was talking about,' I thought to myself. Maddie noticed who I was looking at through the window and walked over to everybody else.

"Hey guys I am going to go outside for a bit. Slade, do you want to come with me?" Maddie asked walking towards me.

"Sure, I could use a walk to clear my head," I said knowing full well she was probably going to go talk to Nick. We walked a crossed the street towards Nick. "Hey," Maddie and I said to Nick at the same time.

"Hey," he said back to us. I was looking at the ground embarrassed to look at him. Maddie looked at both of us and took this opportunity to make both us talk to each other.

"Well, I am going to leave and you two talk," Maddie said and then she left.

*Nick's Pov*

After the village incident, I left the forest with Clare's help. I was working on my bike and I couldn't get this feeling out of my chest. I felt guilty, calm, worried, and sad. I don't know what this feeling is but I need to understand what it means.

As I was working on my bike Slade and Maddie both walked up to me.

"Hey," they both said to me at the same time

"Hey," I said back to them. I could see Slade was looking at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. Maddie looked at both of us and took this opportunity to make both of us talk to each other.

"Well, I am going to leave and you two to talk," Maddie said and then she left. As she left it was kind of awkward between us but Slade ended up speaking first.

"Nick, we really could have used your help back there," Slade now looking at me.

I looked right back at him and said "I don't think there was anything I could have done."

"So…while we are out in the world fighting evil. What are you going to do?" Slade asked me.

"Well first, I am going to fix my bike, then I am going to go to my grandparents and see if I can live there instead of my sister in Briarwood," I said getting on my bike even though I won't go anywhere.

"No parents?" Slade asked me concerned.

"Ohhh, you are nosey. Yes, I have parents. They are working overseas for a few years. I was living with my cousins for a while, then my uncle, now my sister," I said answering his question.

"Must be hard leaving friends all the time," Slade stated.

"I usually don't stay around long enough to have friends," I said now getting off my bike.

"You know, you could. I mean you could stay somewhere longer," Slade said. I could feel his nervousness as he was talking. I still haven't understood yet what this feeling means.

"I would love to hang and talk to you all day but I still have a lot of work to do on my bike and…" I said as Slade started talking as well.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I was just trying… I'm going to leave you to it," Slade said to me really nervous now. He then turned around and started walking but I had to stop him.

"Hey Slade look, I really appreciate what you are trying to say but I guess I am not cut out for all this magic stuff like you guys but good luck," I said with the most sincere tone I can give.

"Yeah, you too," Slade said while turning to walk away again to the store.

I watched him walk away and I was feeling sad, not because of the connection, because these were my feelings. I don't want to leave, but it is just natural.

 ***The Next Day***

I was working on my bike again when Udonna appeared next to me.

"It will still not run," Udonna told me.

"You may know a lot about magic, but you know nothing about bikes," I said getting up and getting on my bike to try to start it. "It should have started right up. Look if you messed with my bike trying to get me to stay then you just…" I was saying but then I saw that a man was staring at me with a confused look on his face. "What are you looking at?" I shouted at the man.

"Nick, are you alright?" Slade came and asked me concerned. Then I saw him look at Udonna. "Hi Udonna," he said.

"Hello Slade. How are you?" Udonna asked him.

"I have been better," He said with sadness in his voice.

"It will be alright," Udonna replied to him trying to make him feel better.

"I will be with time," Slade said with a smile on his face. He then looked at me and asked "Nick, why are you angry and yell at that guy?"

"He was looking at me like I was crazy," I replied with a calm voice. "How could you tell I was angry?" I asked curious.

"Nick, you may not believe in magic but it is the connection that we have that Udonna still needs to explain to us," Slade said looking at Udonna annoyed.

"Only you guys can see me and I will explain it to you both, but it doesn't matter right now because Nick is a non-believer," Udonna said to both of us.

"Just my luck," I started saying "You can undo whatever you have done to my bike," I finished saying.

"I have done nothing to your bike," Udonna said.

"Nick, do you really want to leave that badly?" Slade asked me. I wanted to say 'No' but I couldn't, but before I could give an answer Udonna said "Nick, there is a reason you are here. At this place. At this time. Don't run away from it,"

"I know you think you need me, but you don't. I can't do that magic thing. I'm not your guy," I said getting a little irritated. As I said that I could feel even more sadness now that Slade was closer because it was mostly his sadness that I now felt.

"You may not think we need you, but I need you," I heard Slade whisper to himself.

"Then why did you speak up first to help the old man who lost his brother," Udonna said to me.

I was shocked to hear that from Udonna. "How did you know about that?" I asked as Udonna turned into the old man and then back. "No way," I said with disbelief.

"It let me know that you were the one to lead the rangers," Udonna said.

"Nick, this is serious. You have to believe," Slade said with sadness evident in his voice but I could tell he was just keeping a strong face from his true emotions.

"Come on!" We all heard Vida yell from the store. We saw them all running towards the woods.

"Where are they going?" Nick asked.

"There is trouble in the woods," Udonna said with concern in her eyes.

"I have to go help them," Slade said starting to run towards them but Udonna caught his arm.

"No, you can't go. You still have to stay hidden from the evil forces," Udonna said to Slade.

"But I can't just stay behind. I am a Ranger too," Slade said with almost a dark tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow it. You must go to Rootcore," Udonna stated.

"Fine," Slade said with disapproval and looked at me. "Bye Nick, I wish you could stay but I understand you want to leave," he sadly said and then ran towards the woods.

"Slade, I…," I started speaking but he was gone. "I'm sorry," I finished saying with the feeling of sadness. I then realized Udonna was still there.

"Nick, they need you to help them," Udonna still trying to convince me to go help.

"I'm not a leader. Apparently, I can't even fix my bike," I said. After I said that Udonna brought out her wand and my bike started right up.

"It's fixed. Isn't about time you owned up to who you really are," Udonna said to me.

"Thanks for the help with the bike, but I gotta…" I said picking up my helmet but when I looked up she was gone. I put on my helmet and started going to my grandparents' house.

*Slade's POV*

After Udonna told me to go to Rootcore, I did just that. I ran to catch up with the others and then told them that I can't fight with them. They were worried about that but I told them Udonna told me not to because I still have to hide from the evil forces. They understood and now I am sitting in Rootcore, reading the _Dark Magic_ book some more.

"Nice to see you made it back okay," Clare said to me as she entered the room. The crystal ball was now showing the other rangers fighting a group of Hideax. "Wait! How come you aren't fighting with the other rangers?" Clare asked with a lot of concern.

"Udonna told me to come back to Rootcore, instead of fight with everybody because I am to stay hidden from the evil forces." I responded to Clare's question.

"She makes a good point, but didn't Koragg see you already?" Clare asked.

"Yes, but I guess that didn't change anything," I said with annoyance.

"Good, you're here," Udonna said when she teleported back to Rootcore. We were all now around the crystal ball watching the other rangers fight the Hideax and they were losing.

"They need to morph!" I said with anger in my voice.

"Let's ranger up," we all heard Xander say.

"Finally! He isn't just annoying anymore," I said. Udonna and Clare just looked at me. "What? Okay, you have to admit he is kind of annoying at times," I said.

We kept watching the rangers fight and now that they were morphed they were doing a lot better. Suddenly it got dark for a little bit and we saw Koragg appear.

"Oh no, Koragg!" I yelled. "I need to help them Udonna! They aren't ready to fight Koragg!"

"No, you have to stay here," Udonna said to me.

"I am sorry Udonna, but I can't stay by while everybody else gets hurt especially since Nick is gone. I am going to help them," I said. " **Uthe Sastos!"**

I appeared behind a bunch of trees and it looks like nobody noticed me. I walked towards the other rangers. "Koragg!" I yelled.

"If it isn't the Shadow Ranger," Koragg said turning towards me.

"No! Slade, you aren't supposed to be here!" Maddie yelled.

"I couldn't stand by and watch you guys get hurt. I am a power ranger and since Nick isn't coming back it is up to me," I said.

"You can try all you want but you won't succeed," Koragg said drawing his sword.

"That is where you are wrong Koragg," I said getting out my morpher. "Magic source! Mystic force!" I said transforming into my ranger mode. "Black mystic ranger."

"Ranger mode or not. I will still defeat you," Koragg said.

"Then bring it," I said getting out my staff. "Magi staff! Sword mode!" My magi staff turned into a sword and now it was a face-off between me and Koragg.

"Slade be careful!" Vida shouted.

"The first move is mine," Koragg said raising his shield. "Wolf attack!" Two shadow wolf heads started coming at me.

" _ **Absorbet Magicae Impetum**_!" I shouted while raising my hand. In the blink of an eye the two wolf head were gone.

"What did he just do?" Xander asked.

"It must be dark magic," Chip said.

"What?! That is impossible!" Koragg yelled.

"Nothing is impossible!" I shouted back to Koragg. "Dark Magic Strike!" I swung my shadow covered sword at Koragg and it hit is shield but he was still hurt from the attack.

I ran to the other rangers to make sure they were okay. Koragg started advancing with his sword raised. __"That was just a lucky shot!" Koragg shouted about to swing his sword down when a motorcycle sound came and Nick kicked Koragg's shield. Koragg was taken back a few steps.

"Now there are six!" Koragg shouted.

"Yeah, I guess there are," Nick said. Koragg started charging towards all of us. "This as a good a time as ever to start believing in magic." Koragg swung his sword down and Nick blocked the attack with a mysterious light and as he was blocking the attack he shouted "I do believe in magic!"

Koragg was sent into the air, but he landed on his feet. Nick started glowing and after a bright flash he had new clothes on and his morpher in his hand. "Nick! You did it! You believe!" I shouted with excitement.

* **Nick's POV***

After I officially believed in magic; my clothes changed, my morpher appeared in my hands, and I heard Slade shout that I did it. I felt how proud he was of me and it was the greatest feeling ever. I turned to look at Slade. "Thanks for not giving up on me," I said.

"I could never give up on you," Slade said and I knew he was smiling underneath his helmet.

"What is going on between you two?" I heard Maddie ask.

"This is not the time to explain," Slade said to her.

I faced Koragg again and got out my morpher. "Magical source! Mystic force!" I shouted. I was now in my red ranger form. All the other rangers said the same thing Slade did earlier.

"Prove to me you are ready to battle my forces. Hideax Rise!" Koragg shouted.

"You fight with words so be it!" I shouted grabbing my staff. "Magi staff! Do your thing!" The magic hit a Hideax and it turned him into a ball. "Nice! Who is up for some soccer? Let's have some kicks!" I kicked the hideax and it hit the others. "Magi staff! Sword mode!" I said and now I was hitting all of the hideaxes. They were going down so easily. To finish them the rest of them off I jumped in the air and started heading toward them. "I summon the power of the phoenix!" I shouted and the rest were all defeated and exploded.

The rest of the rangers came up to me. "Nick, that was awesome!" Chip said.

"Mystic force!" I said and put my hands in towards the group.

"Mystic force!" the rest of them said while putting their hands in except we were missing Slade's hand.

I looked past the group to see Slade facing towards Koragg. "Do not celebrate rangers. This was just one battle. Next time, the outcome will be different," Koragg said as he disappeared.

We all walked towards Slade who was still looking towards where Koragg stood. I was getting worried about him especially since I can feel anger from him.

*Slade's POV*

After fighting Koragg, we all headed back to Rootcore. Everybody was still talking about how awesome it was to be power rangers. I, on the other hand, was sitting by myself just thinking about what Koragg said. I knew Nick was worried about me.

"Slade, can we talk?" Nick asked me.

"Of course," I said standing up. We both walked outside so we could talk privately.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked me.

"Nick, I know you are worried about me, but to answer your question. No, I'm not," I said. Sitting on a tree stump. Nick sat down right next to me.

"What happened today? You were fine during the fight but all I could feel from you was anger when Koragg disappeared," Nick said worriedly.

"I know I was angry. When I was fighting Koragg, I felt perfectly fine, but once the fight was over… I just felt anger towards him and I started feeling that after he swung his sword at you." I said also with worry in my voice.

"But I was fine. I ended up believing in magic and got the rightful role that I am to be on the team," Nick said with happiness.

"I know. I am so proud of you too," I said wanting to hug Nick, even kiss him, but I knew that would be too much.

"I know you were. I can feel it," Nick happily said to me with a smile on his face. After he said that, we both locked eyes and couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Nick. Slade. Udonna wants to see you both," Clare said coming outside with her head down. When she looked up at us, she saw us staring at each other and just smiled. She could tell that we didn't hear what she said so she just walked back into Rootcore.

*3rd POV*

"Clare, did you get Nick and Slade?" Udonna asked.

"Well, I tried but when I got to them I say this," Clare said as she looked at the crystal ball.

"What do you mean Clare?" Maddie asked. Everybody gathered around the crystal ball and looked at it. The image of Nick and Slade looking at each other was shown because that is what was still happening between them.

"What is going on with them?" Vida asked.

"They could be having a staring contest," Xander said.

"It is happening faster than I thought it would," Udonna said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean Udonna?" Maddie asked confused. As Udonna was about to answer the Xenotome opened on the pedestal and Udonna went to the book.

"This isn't good," Udonna said with a worried expression on her face.

"What is wrong Udonna?" Clare asked walking towards Udonna.

"It looks like Slade's dark magic is a lot stronger than the dark magic of our enemies," Udonna said.

"That is good thing, right?" Chip asked.

"I am afraid that is a yes and no situation," Udonna said.

*Outside with Slade and Nick*

Slade and Nick have been sitting there for what feels like forever, but it was only 5 minutes. "We should go back inside," Slade said and finally broke the eye contact. "I think I heard Clare say something earlier."

"Good idea," Nick said. They both started heading back and in the moment Nick took Slade's hand. Slade looked at Nick accepting his hand and they walked hand in hand back inside. However, when they came to the door, before they opened it, they heard Udonna talking about Slade's dark magic.

"It looks like Slade's dark magic is a lot stronger than the dark magic of our enemies," Udonna said.

"That is good thing, right?" Chip asked.

"I am afraid that is a yes and no situation," Udonna said. __


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Magic

*3rd POV*

"What do you mean Udonna?" Xander asked feeling like he hasn't gotten to talk much.

"With Slade's dark magic being stronger, it means that if we aren't careful, and if he hasn't learned how to control it properly, then his dark magic can become an evil version of Slade and take control of his mind," Udonna said. Everybody was frightened by the news.

"I could hurt everybody because of my dark magic?" Slade asked himself, but Nick could hear the question and the feeling of Slade being scared beyond belief after hearing what Udonna said.

"Slade it is going to be okay. I am sure everybody, especially me, will help you control your dark magic before anything bad like that can happen," Nick said trying to calm Slade down.

"We can help him learn to control his dark magic, right?" Vida asked.

"Yes, but it will take all of us because we must do it quickly. Whenever Slade is angry, jealous, on the verge of hurting somebody, or anything like that, before he has learned to control his dark magic, it will pull him deeper towards the dark magic taking over his mind," Udonna said with the most serious tone ever.

"Nick, I am scared," Slade said squeezing Nick's hand.

"Slade, look at me," Nick said as Slade looked Nick straight in the eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you," he said pulling Slade into a hug. "I promise that I will never let anything happen to you." As Slade and Nick were hugging Nick could feel all of the worry and fear go away. "Now let's go into the room and talk to Udonna about our connection we have."

"Yeah," Slade said and was about to open the door but stopped and looked at his and Nick's hands. "Do you want us to go in with our hands together?" Slade asked a little concerned.

"Do you want to? It doesn't bother me because they will find out eventually," Nick replied. That gave Slade the confidence he needed.

"I don't mind," Slade said with a smile and opened the door. Every body's eyes turned towards him and Nick and he started feeling nervous. Nick gave Slade a reassuring squeeze and that made him feel better.

"Nick. Slade. I need to talk to you both," Udonna said walking towards them.

"We know," Nick said. As they were about to follow Udonna when Chip noticed their hands interlocked with each other.

"You guys are holding hands," Chip said.

"That is so cute," Maddie said walking towards them.

"Your guy's connection really is progressing faster than I thought. This is good," Udonna said. "Now that Nick is a believer I can tell you both about your connection and seeing as how everybody now knows about you two, I can tell everybody." Everybody gathered around Udonna at the Xenotome so she could explain the connection between Slade and Nick. "Now, the Xenotome is what showed me that you two were going to have a special connection. The connection is what is bringing you two together," Udonna started saying.

"So the reason these two are in a relationship is because of this connection?" Vida asked.

"Technically yes and no, The Xenotome showed that they would end up in a relationship. The connection was a way of making sure it happened," Udonna answered the question.

"Please continue," Xander said interested to hear the story.

"Nick. Slade. The reason you two have this connection and are to be in a relationship is because you are destined to be the strongest Power Ranger duo ever," Udonna said looking at both of them. "And with the strongest duo and leadership, you all will become the greatest team."

"Awesome!" Chip shouted excitedly.

"That sounds great!" Xander said with excitement.

"Can't wait!" Vida said with excitement.

"I am so happy for you both!" Maddie excitedly said.

Everybody looked at Slade and Nick and saw that Slade was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face. "Slade what's wrong?" Udonna asked. Slade looked up at Udonna with the hint of tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to get some air," Slade said and ran outside. Everybody followed him including Clare because she didn't want to miss anything. Slade came to a stop when he was at the tree stump that him and Nick sat on a few moments ago.

"Slade! What is the problem?" Udonna asked again. Nick came up to Slade and hugged him and Slade started crying on his shoulder.

"Did Udonna say something wrong?" Chip asked confused looking at everybody.

"Slade, I didn't mean to make you sad and cry. I'm sorry," Udonna apologized with full sincerity. Slade's crying started to calm down to small gasps and heavy breathing. Slade lifted his head from Nick's shoulder.

"God, I am such a wimp," Slade said to himself.

"Slade," Nick said sternly and him and Slade were now making eye contact. "You are not a wimp. You are nowhere near a wimp."

"Slade, you are not a wimp. You saved us all from Koragg," Vida said.

"You fought Koragg for a little bit after Udonna was defeated," Maddie said.

"Slade if anybody is a wimp. It's me. I tried to run away from everything," Nick said.

"But you are here now and that is all that matters," Slade said and then looked at Udonna. "Udonna, I'm sorry. You didn't say anything wrong," Slade said reassuring Udonna. She sighed with a sigh of relief.

"Then why are you sad?" She asked still curious.

"Because when Nick and I were heading back inside, we overheard you through the door. We stopped before opening the door and kind of ease dropped on you talking about the possibility of my dark magic taking over my mind," Slade said sitting down on the tree stump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It can be prevented though. All of us are going to do as much as we can to stop that from happening," Udonna said trying to calm me down.

Nick sat down right next to me and was holding my hand. "See, we are all going to help you learn to control your dark magic," Nick said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay," Slade said. "Thank you everybody."

"You're welcome," Maddie said smiling.

"What are friends for?" Xander stated/asked.

"This is going to be awesome," Chip excitedly shouted.

"No problem," Vida said.

"Well, we have work tomorrow so we are going to head back home," Maddie said. Everybody else was nodding in agreement. Everybody headed to a tree and teleported back to Rock Porium and headed home. Nick stayed behind for a little bit though with Slade.

"You should get some rest too," Slade said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone," Nick said looking Slade straight in the eye.

"Thank you, but I won't be alone. I live here, so I have Clare and Udonna to look after me," Slade said reassuring Nick that he will be okay.

"Okay, but I will be at your side as quickly as possible if I feel anything," Nick said sternly.

"Haha. Okay Nick," Slade said being cheered up. "Now go home and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow at Rock Porium," he said getting up from the tree stump hugging Nick goodbye and heading back inside Rootcore.

Nick teleported back to Rock Porium and was still worried about Slade, especially now because of this new information on Slade's dark magic.

* **The Next Day.**

 **Nick's POV***

I was sitting in a chair at Rock Porium watching everybody work and remembering yesterday. Nothing bad happened last night with Slade so I was feeling good but was still worried about him.

"Still thinking about Slade?" Maddie asked me. Sitting down in the chair across from me.

"How can I not? I am really worried about him. I can't stop thinking about the information from Udonna yesterday," I said with a lot of worry evident in my voice.

"I am sure he is doing fine right now. Didn't he say he was going to come visit today?" Vida asked coming into the conversation and standing at the DJ booth.

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me when," I replied. Just then, the owner of the store, Toby, walked in looking around and seeing the store a mess.

"Guys! I told you to clean up the store," Toby said. "Now I have an errand to run. I will be gone for about 5 minutes. I expect the store to be clean when I get back," he said walking out of the store.

"Okay there is no way we will have this store clean in time," Chip said looking around the place.

"As a wise old woman once asked 'Do you believe in magic?'" I said talking about Udonna.

"Well, I believe," Maddie said getting out her morpher and waving it around as the comics and cd cases were being picked up and put back where they belong. Everybody else except me, since I don't work here, used there morphers and now the whole place was cleaned and picked up.

"Okay, I knew you wouldn't do… oh you would. It's clean, very clean, it's cleaner than it ever was. Maybe it's lost its edge. Have I become a mega shop?" Toby was ranting when he got back from his errand.

"Hello! I am new in town can somebody help me?" a teenage girl asked whiling walking into the store.

"Oh that will be me," Xander said as he and Chip walked up to the girl trying to convince her to let them help her.

"I…want…him," the girl said looking at Chip, then Xander, then me. Everybody raised their heads at the girl as she walked towards me.

"Sorry, I don't work here," I said while laughing a little bit.

"You know Toby. You have to hire this guy because he was instrumentally cleaning the store," Maddie said trying to convince Toby to give me a job.

"Wait, I wasn't looking for a job," I said sternly at Maddie.

"Who is the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked me.

"Well, that's got to be Jimmy but," I said and then was interrupted by Toby.

"You're hired," he said shaking my hand.

"Okay," I said.

"Now help the customer," Toby said and walked away.

"My name is Leelee Pimvare and you are?" Leelee asked grabbing a hold of my arm.

"I'm in trouble," I said looking at my friends as they just laughed.

* **Slade's POV***

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and a lot better. I got dressed and headed to the main room to do some more reading on dark magic. My main goal was trying to find a way to learn how to control it but I didn't find anything.

"Morning Slade," Udonna said walking in.

"Good morning Udonna," I replied back standing up and putting the book back.

"What were you doing?" she asked me curious to know.

"I was reading the book to see if there was some way I could learn how to control my dark magic faster," I said with a frown on my face.

"You will learn to control it. It will just take time. Now go off to the normal world and hang out with the others. It will do you some good," Udonna said pretty much pushing me outside.

"Okay Udonna. I will," I said while laughing a little bit.

I teleported, by tree, in front of Rock Porium and headed inside. I looked around and saw a girl with her arm around Nick's arm. I couldn't help but feel jealous and because of that feeling I saw a little bit of darkness covering my hands. 'Slade, you have to calm down and get rid of this feeling,' I said to myself.

After calming myself down, I looked back up to the girl and Nick. She still had here arm around his but the difference was that I could see hints of Nick trying to get her off his arm. I felt better seeing that but now I just felt anger. The darkness was back covering my hands. I raised my hand towards the girl and chanted in a whisper " _ **Uthe Norqua**_ …" but I was taken out of my thoughts when somebody shouted my name.

"Slade!" Vida shouted. I lowered my hands that were now back to normal. Everybody except Nick came over because he was still dealing with that girl.

"Hey guys," I said acting like nothing happened.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"I feel better. I came over to hang out with you guys. I mean, I know you guys are working but I thought I would just stay and talk with everybody," I said looking at all of them.

"Well, nothing is really happening," Xander said.

"We're glad you came by," Chip said.

I looked back over at Nick and that girl who still had her arm wrapped around his. I was getting really irritated right now. I was beyond jealous and anger, I was furious now at that girl because she won't leave Nick alone. My hands were covered in darkness for the third time in 5 minutes. I had to get rid of her. Everybody else saw that my hands were covered in darkness.

"Slade, you need to calm down," Xander said.

"I know but I can't. That girl has her arm wrapped around my man's arm and he is obviously trying to escape her grasp," I replied with a dark tone. Everybody was frightened by my voice and how dark it was.

"We know but you need to stop thinking about her and just close your eyes and think about you and Nick," Maddie said trying to help calm me down.

"I'm sorry guys. Please forgive me," I said first and then raised my hands at that girl. " _ **Uthe Norqua Ozarro!**_ " I shouted and a dark circle appeared around the girl and then she vanished.

* **Nick's POV***

As I was helping Leelee everybody else was working at their stations. She still had her arm wrapped around mine. I tried to get her off of my arm but she would just wrap her arm in mine again. I gave up after a while until I felt Slade's presence.

"Look, you seem like a great girl," I started saying trying to get her off my arm. "But you are a customer, not my girlfriend so let go of my arm," I finished saying relieved that she let go.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Leelee asked me.

"No, but…" I said and after I said that she was right back on my arm. I could feel Slade's jealousy right now.

"Good, then there isn't a problem," Leelee said. Slade's jealousy was gone now. I think because he saw I was trying to get her off my arm. Now, however, all I could feel from him was anger.

'This isn't good. Slade isn't supposed to feel jealous or angry because he is now slipping towards the darkness,' I thought in my head.

"Slade!" I heard Vida shout. Then I heard everybody else's footsteps running towards Slade.

'This can't be good,' I thought with so much worry right now. "Look, you really need to let go of my arm," I said trying again to get Leelee off of my arm.

"Why?" she asked looking at me.

"Because…" is all I got out before Leelee was now gone and nowhere in sight. I turned around and ran towards Slade.

*Slade's POV*

"Slade, what did you do?" Nick asked running towards me. I just looked at him for a second and then hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I said hugging him and not wanting to let go. He was hugging me back and I could tell he didn't want to let me go either. I let go and sat down in one of the chairs. Everybody else sat in the other chairs and Nick sat beside me. "I used a dark magic spell to teleport that girl to some other place in town," I said looking at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Xander asked interested.

"He was jealous, angry, and then furious at Leelee because she wouldn't let go of me," Nick said with sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry Slade. I tried to get her off my arm but she wouldn't let go of me," Nick said trying to apologize.

"Nick, you don't need to apologize. I know you were. That is how I calmed down from my jealousy," I said.

"Wait! So you really felt Slade's feelings of jealousy, anger, and furry?" Chip asked Nick.

"Yes, I did," Nick said with a smile he was really proud of this connection. Then he frowned remember the circumstance.

"Slade what happened back there though?" Maddie asked curious about earlier.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"When you're hands were covered in darkness," Vida said.

"And when you're voice was darker then you normally sound," Xander said.

"What?!" Nick said freaking out. I could feel all of his worry and there was a lot of it.

"It's because of my jealousy and anger earlier," I said also starting to freak out now. "It's already started. I'm sorry I'll get back to Rootcore and then leave," I said getting up and heading towards the door.

"What?!" Everybody shouted at the same time while standing up and stopping in front of me.

"Slade you can't leave," Maddie said.

"You are an important part of our team," Chip said.

"Remember what Udonna said about you and Nick?" Vida asked me.

"You and Nick have this connection for a reason," Xander said.

"And what about me?" Nick asked with a serious tone. "Slade, we have only know each other for a couple of weeks, but… I can't live without you," Nick said.

"I can't live without you either, but if I stay and this gets worse…I am afraid I will hurt you guys," I said.

"Slade, you never gave up on me when I was about to leave Briarwood. Now it's my turn to never give up on you," Nick said and then cupped my face with his hands. We both started leaning towards each other and our lips touched into a soft, passionate kiss. There was spark between both Nick and I and it was the best feeling ever. We both drew back for air. "That was amazing," Nick said as him and I have our foreheads pressed together.

"Best way to have my first kiss," I said smiling and looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but love.

"I was your first kiss?" Nick asked surprised.

"Yes, you are," I replied still smiling. "I am one of those guys who was saving it for the perfect guy."

"Awww," Maddie and Vida said around us.

"Oh right, you guys are still here," I said looking at everybody else.

Everybody looked at me with disbelief that I forgot they were there. "Well let's get back to Udonna to explain what happened with you Slade," Vida said.

"You're right," I said walking towards the door. Everybody was following me but then I stopped right in front of the door shouting "Wait!"

"What?!" Everybody said because I freaked them out.

"I know we usually take the tree but I want to try something," I said looking at everybody for approval.

"What do you want to try? Is a dark magic spell?" Nick asked me cautiously.

"Yes," I said looking down at the ground.

"With what happened today I would say no," Nick said sternly like a parent.

"Fine," I said turning around, but before anybody could take a step forward I chanted " _ **Uthe Zazare!**_ " And everybody was surrounded by a purple circle.

"Slade! I said NO!" Nick shouted but next thing we all knew we were at Rootcore.

"Yes! It worked!" I shouted with a victory feeling. Everybody looked at me sternly. "Okay, I know I shouldn't have done the spell but I had to see if it works. It does." We all walked into Rootcore to find Udonna at the Xenotome.

"Hi Udonna," Xander greeted.

"Hello, everybody," Udonna said not pleased.

"What happened Udonna?" I asked frightened that she might know what happened today already.

"You tell me. You are the one who teleported a human because you were jealous," Udonna said.

"Damn it. You did see that. Stupid crystal ball," I said looking at the crystal ball as if I could make it explode.

"Slade, you heard me talk about your dark magic and that it consumes you slowly every time you are jealous and angry," Udonna said with less intensity.

"I know, but uh…that is the least of our problems," I said walking towards her.

"What else happened?" Udonna said giving me her full attention.

"Well… you see…how do I put this?" I said trying to stall.

"Slade's hands were covered in darkness when he cast the spell," Nick said walking up to my side and putting his arm around my waist pulling me into him. I accepted his arm and just snuggled close to him, afraid of what Udonna would do next.

"What?! This may be worse than I thought," Udonna said walking over to the Xenotome. "The Xenotome has said nothing on this happening already. It just said that is was a possibility," she said a little scared.

"What do you mean?" Vida asked.

"The dark magic has already started to try to control Slade," Udonna replied with the most saddening look on her face. "Slade, we must train you now more than ever so you can control the dark magic," she said walking towards us.

"I will learn to control it," I said determined. "I won't let the dark magic win."

"What if it means you might have to give up the dark magic?" Udonna asked curious.

'I never thought about that. I couldn't get rid of the dark magic. It was a part of who I am, but what about Nick? Would I lose him if I chose not to get rid of the dark magic?' I said in my head. I looked up and saw everybody staring at me waiting for my answer. "I hope none of you will hate me for this answer, especially you Nick, but I can't get rid of my dark magic. It is a part of who I am and I will not part with it," I said with a very serious and dark tone.

"That is what I was afraid of," Udonna said walking back to the Xenotome. The page in the Xenotome started showing something new. "This is interesting. It says that Slade you can control you dark magic faster, but you have to find a teacher who also uses dark magic," Udonna said with great confidence until the last part then she frowned.

"Wait, what?!" Nick shouted.

"Nick, calm down. I know that it is a lot to take in, but it is for Slade's safety," Maddie said walking over to Nick and putting her hand on his shoulder. I saw that and she wasn't moving her hand and it didn't seem like she was going to. I started getting angry at her. I wanted to teleport her away like I did with that Leelee girl.

"Maddie, if you want to stay here. I suggest you move your hand," Nick said calmly to her. Everybody was wondering why Nick said that and then saw the dark look I was giving Maddie.

"Slade, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," she said backing away from Nick. I came to my senses on what was happening.

"Oh my god!" I shouted out and started backing away from everybody. I was so scared right now but I was also calm because I could feel Nick's calmness. "Maddie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to give you a dark look or anything," I said still backing away and I sat in the red ranger chair at the table with the crystal ball.

"It's okay I totally understand," Maddie said looking a little hurt.

"We need to find a teacher to help me," I said.

"Slade, you are the only person who can do dark magic. Where are we going to find another person who is a master at dark magic?" Xander said chiming in on the conversation.

"I know who," I said looking at everybody with a serious look.

"No! Slade! I cannot allow it," Udonna said sternly.

"Udonna, it is the only change we have," I said getting up.

"There has to be another way," Nick said coming towards me and wrapping his arm around me again.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Chip asked curious to what is going on because everybody else was completely lost.

I just look up at everybody with the most serious look I could give. "We are talking about the only person we know, besides me, who can do dark magic to be my teacher," I said and everybody was still confused. "Koragg."

"No! You can't," Chip shouted.

"He can't be your teacher," Maddie said.

"He can't be trusted," Xander said.

"We can't take the chance to have him be your teacher," Nick said looking at me. He was really worried now I could feel it.

"It is the only way!" I shouted out. Everybody got quiet after that. "If I am going to be able to control this I have to ask Koragg. Otherwise my dark magic could take over my mind and I could hurt all of you and innocent people." I said with tears in my eyes. "I can't take that chance." Nick just held onto me for dear life and vice versa.

"Okay, we will try to talk to Koragg tomorrow," Udonna said with sadness. Nobody argued because everybody knew it was my only chance to control my dark magic.

* **The Next Day***

Everybody was at work right now and I was just sitting in a chair thinking about having to try to find Koragg today. I could feel Nick's worry and I wanted to confront him but I was just as worried. Nick came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Slade, before everything happens today between Koragg and potentially Leelee, if she comes in today, I want to ask you something," Nick said holding my hands now. Everybody was silent and listening to our conversation now. There were no customers at the moment so it was fine. "Would you want to officially become my boyfriend?" Nick asked still holding my hands.

"Nick, Of course I would like to become your boyfriend," I said giving Nick a kiss with as much emotion I can give. He kissed me back and we both wouldn't need to have the connection we have to understand how we feel about each other. We both pulled back for air and just stared at each other.

"Hello," Leelee said walking into the store looking around for Nick I am guessing. We stopped staring at each other and Nick got up since he is working right now and she is a customer. "There you are Nick," she said walking up to Nick and wrapping her arm around his again. Everybody saw what was happening and Maddie came and sat next to me.

"I know she is doing the same thing but you really can't lose control this time," she said in a whisper.

"I know. I promise I won't," I said wanting to try to keep a conversation going. "So how do you feel about the whole Koragg thing today?" I asked curious on Maddie's opinion.

"Honestly, I am not happy at all about it. You are a part of our team. We can't lose you," she said.

"I know, but I have to or else I may hurt you and everybody else," I said with sadness in my voice. I was about to say something else but then I heard Leelee talking again.

"So Nick, do you think you could help me out with something today?" Leelee asked with a voice that had the hint of seduction.

"Depends on what you need help with," Nick said trying to step away from Leelee.

"Well, you could help me out by going out with me," she said trying to walk closer to Nick. I was starting to get mad and I knew Nick could feel it. Just as I thought that Nick waved his hand as a signal that it was going to be okay and that calmed me down. Maddie also held me down because I was about to get up too.

"Sorry Leelee, but that I can't help with," I heard Nick say and that calmed me down even more.

"Why not?!" Leelee whined while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Because I have a boyfriend," Nick said with no hesitation at all. After he said that, I got up and started walking towards him. I was feeling so much happiness right now. I couldn't be more proud of Nick right now. I could feel how proud he is of me too.

"EXCUSE ME!" Leelee shouted with anger and disgust.

* **Nick's POV***

Leelee asked me to go out with her. 'Is she serious?' I asked myself in my head. I could feel Slade's anger right now but it wasn't as strong since I gave him the motion that everything is going to be okay. "Sorry Leelee, but that I can't help with," I said to Leelee. I felt Slade's anger go away even more.

"Why not?!" Leelee whined while crossing her arms and pouting.

"Because I have a boyfriend," I said with no hesitation. I was proud to call Slade my boyfriend. I could feel how proud he was of me too.

"EXCUSE ME!" Leelee shouted with anger and disgust.

* **3** **rd** **POV***

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend," Nick said again making sure he heard him right.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend. That is disgusting," Leelee said. "The plan was for you and I to go out," she added still pouting.

"Well that isn't happening," Nick said with serious look on his face.

"Excuse me, may I cut in," Slade said walking up to Nick and Leelee.

"Who are you?" Leelee replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm the boyfriend," Slade said with an evil smirk on his face. He stood next to Nick and Nick wrapped his arm around Slade's waist.

"I can't believe that I am losing my chances because of you. You aren't even that cute and you have no muscle at all," Leelee said thinking she is making her chances better.

"Leelee, you never had a chance. Slade and I were dating before you showed up," Nick fibbed but she didn't know that. He also added with a smirk "And you're wrong. Slade is very cute and is quite muscular."

"I will get you to be mine Nick. Even if it is the last thing I do!" Leelee shouted and stormed out of the store.

"Poor girl, thinking she can get me away from you," Slade said looking at Nick.

"Hey, let's all go home and try to find Koragg tomorrow," Vida said looking at everybody.

"Agreed, I'm beat after today," Maddie said.

"Look on the bright side. Slade didn't have any part of his body covered in darkness today," Xander mentioned walking towards the group.

"Oh yeah. You totally kept your cool this time Slade," Chip added with excitement.

"Maybe you don't need Koragg after all," Nick said hopeful. It hurt Slade a little because he knew that that statement wasn't true. "I'm sorry," Nick said with sadness.

"No babe, I understand. I am not happy either that I have to ask Koragg, our enemy, for help," Slade said snuggling closer to Nick. Everybody went their different ways home and got rest knowing tomorrow was going to be a bigger day than today was.


	5. Chapter 5: Code Busters

* **The Next Day***

 ***3** **rd** **POV***

Everybody decided to gather at Rootcore. They talked about how the day was going to go and the decision was that they are all going to live their normal lives until the afternoon and then try to call for Koragg.

"Chip and I are going to go into town and help around town," Vida said walking out the door of Rootcore with Chip in tow.

"Doe everybody else just want to go into town and hang out?" Slade asked.

"I'm in," Xander said.

"If it means the last time I see my teammate for a while than yes," Maddie said with a serious tone.

"Of course I'm in," Nick said giving Slade a peck on the cheek. Everybody headed into town just walking and talking.

"What do you think Chip and V are up to?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, but when my sister gets that look in her eye. It always means trouble," Maddie replied just as she got done talking a being landed in front of them.

"I will show you real trouble," the creature said. Everybody took a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Nick asked trying to be intimidating.

"I am Necrolai. Dark mistress of the underworld," the creature, Necrolai replied.

"I'll handle this one," Xander said starting to walk forward. Slade stopped him in his tracks.

"You are a totally idiot if you think every time something bad happens you can sweet talk your way through it," Slade said with anger evident in his voice. Xander just stepped back after Slade said that and then Slade turned around to face Necrolai.

"Slade, you need to keep your anger down," Nick said holding Slade's hand a little. The anger immediately went away from Slade.

"Xander, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout," Slade said hoping his apology will be taken.

"It's okay. You're right after all," Xander replied not mad at all.

"I'm grow bored of your talking. Let's fight!" Necrolai shouted as she shot at us with an eye blast. It missed all of us but barley.

"Let's ranger up," Nick said. Everybody stood in a straight line and got their morphers. "Magical source! Mystic force!" Everybody shouted in unison. Everybody was now morphed into their ranger modes and charged at Necrolai.

Xander tried to hit her with a flip kick but she easily blocked the attack.

"Come on Maddie," Nick said and they both charged towards Necrolai by doing flips and Maddie was the first to try to attack with a roundhouse kick but missed. Nick tried a side kick to the head but got blocked. Slade tried to kick her in the stomach but his attack was blocked too. Everybody was throwing kicks left and right trying to hurt Necrolai but nobody's moves was hitting her.

Necrolai was kicking everybody back and was making contact making everybody end up on the ground. Xander jumped in with his magi staff in axe mode but also missed.

"Play time is over," Necrolai said.

"Oh yeah, well see," Nick said cockily. Necrolai then sprouted wings and started flying towards us.

"Everybody look out!" Slade shouted and stood in front of everybody and chanted " _ **Absorbet!**_ " just in time to because Necrolai shot another eye blast. Her attack was absorbed and now transferred into power for Slade.

"What that is impossible?!" Necrolai shouted as she flew past everybody. She turned around and shot another eye blast which hit us because Slade didn't have enough time to move. "Let's go for a ride," she said grabbing ahold of Nick, Xander, and Maddie.

"No!" Slade shouted. "I have to go back to Rootcore and check where she is taking them. _**Uthe Sastos**_!" he chanted and is teleported to Rootcore.

*Slade's POV*

I arrived in Rootcore to see that Udonna, Chip and Vida were having a conversation. "Power down. How can you guys just stand there?" I said with anger in my voice and leaving my ranger form.

"Slade, calm down. What's wrong?" Udonna asked with concern.

"What wrong?! What's wrong is the fact that we just had to face a creature called Necrolai and she took Xander, Maddie, and Nick to the sky!" I shouted getting furious and my tone was getting darker as I talked. At the point the darkness came back but it wasn't just my hands this time it was up to my elbow on both my arms.

"Slade, you must calm down! Where did they…?" Udonna started asking but was interrupted when there a ding sound and an image appeared on the crystal ball. "You guys must stop it," Udonna said with concern.

"Us? Look at that thing it's massive. We'll get pummeled," Vida said.

"You might. There are only three of you and you have hardly mastered your ranger powers," Udonna said.

"I have may have hardly mastered my ranger powers, but my dark magic is in top shape for this monster," I said still with darkness covering my forearms and an extremely dark tone in my voice.

"Slade! You must snap out of it! This is a true test to not letting the darkness control you," Udonna shouted at me.

"You're right," I said taking deep breaths to calm me down. It worked too the darkness was now gone.

"Good. Now are you guys afraid?" Udonna asked us all curiously.

"No it's not that I'm…" Vida started saying when Chip chimed in.

"I'm totally scared. Look my goosebumps," Chip said with enthusiasm.

"Okay, I guess I am a little freaked," Vida admitted.

"You should be that creature's size and strength are unlike anything you have encountered," Udonna said looking at the crystal ball.

"But Maddie," Vida said.

"And Nick," I said with sadness.

"And even Xander they need us," Chip added.

"We got to help them. Come on," Vida commanded.

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger," Udonna said.

"Ready?" I asked as more of a command.

"Ready!" Vida and Chip shouted at the same time.

"Magical source! Mystic force!" We all said in unison. We were now all in our ranger modes. Vida and Chip grabbed their brooms and exited with their mystic racers.

"Slade you must help them," Udonna said.

"I know but, what if I loss control of my dark magic?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know, but we have to take that chance I'm afraid," Udonna replied not happy that this is the case.

"Okay," I said. I stepped back from Udonna said the morphing chant and was in my ranger form. I used my teleportation spell to reach where the monster was and didn't know what to do now.

 ***Nick's POV***

Maddie, Xander, and I are in the belly of this creature that Necrolai put us in. "I hope Slade is doing fine," I said with concern and sadness in my voice.

"I am sure he is doing fine. He should be back at Rootcore by now," Xander said. I agreed with him but that is when I felt so much rage hit me at once. I was about to lose it.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Maddie asked concerned because even though she couldn't see Nick face, she could sense something was wrong.

"It's Slade I feel nothing but rage coming from him," I replied freaked out. "The darkness has to be worse right now because this is more rage then when Leelee first appeared."

"We have to hope he can calm himself down," Maddie said with concern in her voice.

"Wait, he is calm. Udonna must have helped him. Now he is closer. They must be here to get us out!" I said excitedly. As if on cue, somebody called on our morphers. It was Chip.

" _Guys where are you?_ " Chip asked.

"We're in the belly of the beast!" I shouted. "Careful it looks like it have rooms for seconds!"

 ***Slade POV***

I arrived just in time to see Chip and Vida on their mystic racers. "Good, they're here. What can I do to help now?" I asked myself. Next thing I saw was Vida racing around the monster and then used her magi staff to create fairy dust. The monster looked like it was about to sneeze and it did. Everybody landed on the ground a few feet in front of where I was standing. "Nick!" I shouted running towards him.

"Yeah! It worked!" Vida shouted landing on the ground and running towards them.

"Gross! I'm covered in monster muck," Nick said wiping himself off.

"Nice work Vida!" Maddie excitedly said.

"Slade!" Nick shouted as he pulled me into a hug.

"Nick, Maddie, Xander. I am so sorry I couldn't stop Necrolai from taking you guys away," I said with sadness in my voice looking at all of them. As I got done talking we saw Chip landing on the ground after shooting the monster with thunder arrows from his crossbow.

"Nice job Chip," Nick said.

"Just doing my job. Right Vida?" Chip asked tapping Vida on the shoulder.

"All in a day's work," Vida replied. The ground started shaking and the monster got up again.

"I'm not afraid of him. Come on rangers!" Chip shouted as a command.

We all did a chant and did backflips onto higher ground and as we landed a yellow light appeared before all the rangers except me.

 ***At Rootcore***

Udonna was back at Rootcore when the Xenotome turned to a new page and talked about the new spell code that rangers will get. "Interesting," Udonna said but face instantly went into pure shock when the next page showed the mark that she has never seen before.

 ***Back with the Rangers***

"It's a new spell code!" Vida said with excitement.

"I get it know. Udonna was right," Chip said remembering what Udonna said about real heroes. Everybody looked at me because I was the only one who didn't get a new code.

"I guess I am not a real hero," I said like it didn't bother me but Nick knew that wasn't true.

"You should have gotten a spell code like the rest of us," Vida said.

"I guess I am not…ah…ready…ahhh," I cried out in pain. I was forced to demorph because of the pain. Nick was instantly at my side.

"Slade what's wrong?" Nick asked frantic.

"My…ahhh…chest," I said in between breaths of pain. Suddenly the pain was gone. "The pain is gone," I sighed with relief.

"What was that about?" Xander asked. It was obvious that everybody was concerned for me.

"I don't know," I said trying to stand up. Nick helped me up by having my arm around his neck. "That pain was on my chest." I stood on my own now with Nick close by in case I would fall or something. I looked inside my shirt on my chest and there was this new mark.

"What is it?" Nick asked concerned.

"I have this weird mark on my chest that I have never seen before," I said.

"Let me see it," Nick said because he was really scared for me.

"I can't we have a job to do right now," I said much to Nick's un-liking it's true.

"He's right rangers! Let's do this!" Nick shouted. Everybody punched in their spell code and they were now the Mystic Titans.

"I wish there was something I could do," I said out loud to myself. Just then a voice come in my head and said ' _ **Uthe Umbra Milits**_.' "That must be my new spell!" I shouted.

My attention was back on the fight. The monster attacked but missed. Nick and Chip where charging towards him. Chip attacked with his lightning lasers. Nick attacked his mid-section. Vida turned into a soccer ball and was kicked around and destroyed the monster.

We all headed back to Rootcore to discuss what has happened today.

 ***Back at Rootcore***

"I am so proud of you all and you have only begun to tap into the potential of the mystic titans," Udonna said when we got back.

"So that's brain freak is gone right? It's all good in the woods?" Maddie asked confused.

"Let's hope so, we don't know if that was the same creature that attacked Clare," Xander added.

"Nick's investigating that," Udonna started saying and immediately turned her attention towards me. "As for you Slade, the Xenotome has told me something interesting. Did anything happen while you were fighting the monster?" Udonna asked me with interest and concern.

"Nope," I said trying to hide what really happened.

"Slade, tell her," Vida said giving me a scowl.

"Fine. I got this enormous amount pain in my chest a little bit after everybody else got their new spell codes," I said wanting to avoid the interrogation.

"Did anything else happen?" Udonna asked trying to get more information knowing there is a reason I got the chest pains.

"I have this weird mark on my chest," I said breathing a heavy sigh.

"Let me see the mark," Udonna said.

"Okay," I said accepting the fact that she needed to see it so I can get answers. I stood up and took my shirt off so she could see the whole mark. Everybody just stared at me. "You know if you take pictures it will last longer," I said like a smart alec.

"Slade, this is no time for joking. Follow me to the Xenotome," Udonna said walking towards the Xenotome. I followed her like she told me to. "The Xenotome says that this is the mark of the Shadow Knight," Udonna started saying.

"What or who is the shadow knight?" Xander asked.

"I have never heard of the shadow knight but apparently it is a legendary warrior that could use dark magic and started on the side of evil but ended up helping destroy evil instead," Udonna said.

"So I now have the power of a legendary knight?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, that is correct," Udonna said.

"That's great news, I guess, but here is bad news. I don't have my morpher anymore. I had it before I got this mark, but then it vanished in thin air," I was telling Udonna while putting my shirt back on.

"I guess, you are still a power ranger, but you don't need your morpher since you have so much magic inside of you," Udonna said hoping she was right. A ding sound came across the room and we all looked at the crystal ball. Nick was running from whatever attacked Clare earlier.

"Oh no!" I shouted. "Well, time to see what this new spell does. _**Uthe Umbra Milits**_!" I chanted. I was transformed in the Shadow Knight. I had black helmet with two pointed ends on the top and my marking. Black chest piece with an almost scaly look to it. The look stayed the same with the boot, gauntlets, pants, and belt. I had a long black cape and a sword has black as night with my symbol on the hilt of the sword between the part where you hold the sword and the actual blade.

"I have definitely never seen anything like this," Udonna said. After I transformed we looked back at the crystal ball and Nick was in his ranger mode and was about to be attacked by a giant worm.

"No! _**Uthe Sastos**_!" I shouted and transported in front of Nick. I slashed my sword and hit the worm dead on. The worm retreated back to the ground. I turned around and held out my hand to help Nick up.

"Slade? Is that you?" Nick asked me as everybody else joined us.

"Yes," I said.

"Nice job Slade!" everybody said congratulating me. The ground started shaking again except this time 8 worm heads came to the surface.

"He looks mad!" Nick shouted.

"How can you tell?" Xander asked as he grabbed his morpher and saw that he got a new spell code. Vida, Maddie, and Chip also got the new spell code.

 _ **'Uthe Mejor**_ ,' I heard the voice in my head again. "I got a new spell too," I said looking back at everybody.

"Wait, but you didn't look at your morpher," Nick said confused.

"Babe, this is a story that will have to wait till we defeat this monster," I said hoping he would understand.

"Okay," Nick agreed. "Let's see what these new codes can do!" Everybody turned into their titans again, but this time everyone except Nick combined into a dragon.

"Time for my new spell," I said to myself. " _ **Uthe Mejor!"**_ I chanted and soon I was the same size as everybody else.

"Let's bury that worm!" Nick shouted.

"I agree," I said. Nick struck the worm with his sword and then came around and had everybody else use their dragon blast. "Dark Magic Strike!" I shouted. My sword was now covered in darkness and with one fatal strike from my sword the worm exploded.

We all returned to our normal size and powered down to our normal forms. Everybody was excited about the new power I was off in the distance thinking about my new power. As I was thinking, I felt two arms wrap around me from behind. I automatically smiled because of it.

"So what is this about the mark on your chest?" Nick asked me with curiosity and concern in his voice. I turned around to face him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hang on Nick. It's now or tomorrow and I would rather do this now," I said walking further into the big opening space. "Koragg! I need to speak with you!" I shouted as loud as I could hoping he could hear me. Thinking it didn't work I turned and started heading back towards the others.

"You wanted to see me," Koragg said when he appeared.


	6. Story Polling

Hello Readers!

My apologizes for not updating this story, I hit a busy point in life with school and work and also forgot about the story because I didn't know how I wanted the story to continue.

That is where I am asking for help because there are two ways this story could go.

The story could continue with;

Koragg helping Slade control his dark magic

Or

Koragg refuses to not help Slade control his dark magic.

Let me know what you guys think and I will create whichever choice wins. I will have the polling open for about a week.

Thanks for helping me out I hope however this story goes I won't disappoint all you readers.


End file.
